Halidom - The Story
Halidom's history was written in blood and chaos. Demon Hunters have long since been the misunderstood, forgotten, exiled heroes that Azeroth have made them to be. But now, Halidom seeks to change the very fabric of Azeroth's being. To forge a new path where they will stand not only as the heroes that they are, but as Legends that will forever be known by all of Azeroth. This is their story... Our Story. Chapter One: Azralte Decends It had been a long while before Syriac Sephtis and Ussari Aesoph were able to secure a safe passage into Draenor with the help of Captain Sunchaser and his men. The week long journey was harder than they had intended, but it was successful regardless. They had all made it, and their scouts had proven useful thus far in alerting them of impending dangers as they had traveled, but it when their journey came to an end in the Allerian Stronghold, their was no warning to the coming devestation. Azralte, standing a few feet taller than the four, eight foot tall Felguard, he had with him, was armed and readily searching to shed the blood of his masters enemies. Kil'Jaeden and Lieutenant Talgath had long been searching for this fabled group of Demon Hunters that had arisen. And now that they had been found traveling through Draenor, they had plotted to take them at their weakest point. the moment they sat down to rest in their new home. Azralte, the right hand of Talgath, marched against Allerian Stronghold just as Halidom had caught its breath. He wanted to test them first, only sending out four of his elite Felguard along with a duplicate of himself. Not that they would be even able to destroy it. He came form the north, and killed the few guards that lined the walls with an ease that didn't even satisfy him. And as he expected, standing in front of him is the handful of members that made up the so called Demon Hunters. And of them only two seemed of any real threat, and minimal to him at that. He laughed and charged at them, pitiful and foolish slime. Syriac, who was the first to sense the presence of the Demons was the first to see Azralte and his minions. Aesoph, Thomas Valentine, Rera, and Deniran Lunarin stood with him. He already knew that his handful of friends and family would be enough to overpower this attack, even with them all being tired and exhausted from the journey here. As he watched the four Felguard dispatch defender after defender of Captain Sunchaser's warriors, he silently asked the rest of his men and himself to retreat into the Hall behind them. Just as Dendiran, a Fallenstar running through the Hallowed Trials alongside Rera and Lairani Nightclaw, attacked Azralte. The shock that someone had the nerve to attack him so fiercely, and head on, took the Demon Lord by surprise and he was knocked to the ground. But seeing their commanders fall enraged the Felguard, and the victory was quickly short lived. The Felguard quickly overtook the small group of fighters. Even overpowering Aesoph as their onsluaght slammed against the might of Halidom. But Syriac remained strong, and through him, even though they had been quickly dispatched, his friends remained standing. He destroyed one of the Felguard, burning it to a crisp in its own armor. But the rest of his friends had been hurt, and as the Demons withdrew in readying for another assault, Syriac saw something he didn't want to see play in his mind. Halidom losing, worse, losing their lives. It was that thought alone that drove Syriac and Aesoph to unleash their inner strengths. The demonic ability that could match even the strongest Demon Highlord. With Valentine conjuring a shield to protect the wounded Rera and a raging Dendiran, Syriac and Aesoph attacked. Trying to take them all down before Valentines shield gave way. The few Allerian defenders that were left were quickly withdrawing from the battle as Syriac and Aesoph transformed. And ran for the safety of the buildings as the two Demon Hunters unleashed a torrent of unison power at the Felguards. It tore through them, tearing through limbs as it knocked them to the ground. But they were not Elite Felguards for nothing, and recovered quickly. though they were wounded greatly, they were still able to make a second charge at the two demon hunters. Attacking with enough force to put them on the defensive. As Syriac and Aesoph took to the fight against four Felguards, Azralte taunted them even more, not even nothering putting himself in the fray anymore. This fight was done with in his mind. And as he watched the Felguard close in on the two Demon Hunters, he watched with amusement at the scuffle behind the barrier as the one who had struck at him raged further. Dendiran was slowly getting angrier and angrier as he watched Syriac and Aesoph fight, wanting more than anything to help them despite Syriac's orders to stay behind Valentine's barrier. And though Rera felt the same way, she did not fuel her feelings as Dendiran did. But Rera's own feelings changed when Aesoph took a blow to the shoulder, and in the instant that Syriac sensed his friends pain, the Felguard that was his opponent seized the opportunity to drive a spear through Syriac own shoulder with a sickening crunch. Tossing him to the ground. In the preceding moment, Valentine's concentration buckled slightly, and it gave Rera the moment she needed to break through and run to Syriac's aid. She had deep feelings for him, though no one but her knew, she hoped, and seeing him fall was the last thing she could stand. The moment she found him still breathing she charged at Azralte himself, slashing with such speed and intensity that she took the Demon by utter surprise and wounded him as her dagger came dragging down his chest. Dendiran ran to help Aesoph in the same instance, but as Aesoph took hold of his wound, Dendiran found he was no match for two Elite Felguard on his own. even in his enraged state he finally was driven to the floor. Valentine, who had stayed behind to continue guarding the hall and its occupants, saw his friend go down. And in the heat of his anger blasted a Felguard just as it was about to deliver a final blow. Making it crash into the hind leg of Azralte just in time to make him stumble away from attacking Rera as she landed from her attack. Aesoph recovered, and seeing Dendiran fallen before him, sent the third Felguard flying into the air to come crashing to its death somewhere far off before rushing into the keep behind Valentine with Dendiran. Syriac brought himself to stand, as he watched Rera and Valentine move onto Azralte. He breathed in deep, his shoulder pained him, but it was nothing compared to the rage in his friends eyes. With a struggle, Syriac ripped the spear from his shoulder and sent a scone of burning fire at Azralte's chest, striking him with force enough to send him stumbling back. Valentine sent bolt after of bolt of magic crashing into Azralte's legs, forcing him to begin his fall to the ground. And as Rera jumped into the air to avoid Syriac's attack, she roared triumphantly as her blade came crashing down in the Demon Lord's maw, and with it, the deafening crash as Azralte slammed into the ground. His mind raging with the thoughts of murderous intents. Halidom thought that Rera had struck the finishing blow, and as she walked away it seemed to be true. Blood almost pouring from Azralte's mouth as the evidence they needed. But Azralte, Talgath's right hand and a powerful Demon Lord in his own right, would not go down yet. Not until every last one of them was lying dead at his feet. Besides, he knew this was only a clone. And if it took this much to bring it down, they would never be able to take on his real form. Still, Azralte powered himself for a final assault, and Syriac, seeing this, rushed to end it as well. In the collision that followed from Syriac's attack against Azralte's the resounding blows caused a huge smoke cloud to erupt. Sending Rera and Valentine crashing into the wall of the Hall with each other. The whole place shook with the power of the colliding forces, but after the air stilled, the silence was even more chilling. But as they all looked on through the smoke, Syriac was the one that remained. The body of Azralte's clone crumbling into dust along with his Felguard behind him. His flames eating away at them. His usual grin on his face, Syriac smile happily at their victory. Halidom had won, but something far beyond what they could see laughed a deep malicious laugh as he watched them. Wrapping his fingers in the armrest of a Dark Throne on which he brooded. "Halidom...." "Such pathetic pieces of slime..."